


I want my property back

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack and Cage roll up a human trafficking organization, but one slave was held as a personal pet. Who will take care of him?
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I want my property back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘I didn´t mean it’ prompt in Febuwhump

Jack and Cage enter the War room where Matty is already waiting for them.

‘Morning boss-lady, what do you have for us?’

‘This is going to be a tough one guys. Remember that case in Mexico, where we arrested Sigmund?

‘Yeah, I thought that was an open and shut case.’

‘It was until we found out he is also entangled in human trafficking, more specific he runs a box boy training facility.’

Jack’s face darkens, he doesn´t like where this is going.

‘When a TAC-team entered one of his properties, there were people being held ready to be sold as slaves. We found connections through his bank transactions. We think we can arrest the head honcho of this ring and I want you two on this case.’

‘Absolutely, start the briefing.’

* * *

Jack agrees with Cage that they have enough evidence against doctor Franklin. Both of them gear up together with the TAC-Team they will be leading. Due to the level of violence the ring uses, they decided to raid the place full scale.

The team forces an entry. Several people arrested and slaves are gathered and separated from the others. But the still haven’t found the doctor himself.

Not until they enter the office of the doctor. The man is working like nothing has happened.

‘Gregory Franklin, you are under arrest. Get up and step away from the desk.’

The doctor does so without resisting. It isn´t until the handcuffs are fastened and Cage escorts the man out of the room that Jack hears a scuffle. It is very faint, but he is sure there is someone else in the room. He slowly approaches the desk with his gun drawn. Next to the desk is a box. It is a locked with a padlock and Jack hollers for bolt cutters. A team member walks up to him with the tool and cuts through the lock without much problem. Jack lifts the lid, holding his breathe when he sees how the kid that is inside is squeezed in the box. The boy tries to keep as quiet as possible. It is clear he is no threat, so Jack puts away his gun.

‘It’s alright, kid, you’re safe.’

He slowly approaches the kid, who stays on his knees, hands behind his back, eyes on the floor.

‘Can you look at me? My name is Jack.’

He slowly puts his hand under the boy’s chin and slowly tilts it. The kid keeps looking down and Jack can see the most blue eyes he has ever seen. The kid looks healthy, pale, he doesn´t look as he was allowed outside much, but OK physically, so that is something. He’s wearing a steel collar and Jack can´t see an opening. It will have to wait.

‘Let’s go kid.’

The kid’s eyes dart around the room.

‘I have to wait for Master,’ he whispers.

‘No kid, your Master has been arrested and you’re free.’

‘I have to wait for Master, ‘the kid’s voice has taken a more defiant tone.

‘What’s your name?’

The boy sort of blankly stares at Jack, so he will need to take a different approach, ‘what does Master call you?’

‘Mac.’

‘OK Mac, we will need to leave the house.’

‘I’m not allowed to leave the house.’ The kid looks with wide eyes towards the door.

‘You have never left the house?’

Mac shakes his head.

‘Well, I will take you to your master, will that be OK?’

‘I guess.’

‘Let’s go. I will keep you safe for your Master.’

Jack can see the thrust in Mac’s eyes and it sort of breaks his heart. This criminal doesn´t deserve this level of loyalty. It also angers him to no end. What do these guys do that these kids get so submissive. He takes a deep breath, he needs to focus.

‘Ready to go? Is there anything you need to bring?’

Mac looks at him in question.

‘Is there anything that is yours that you want to bring? Clothes and stuff?’

Mac shakes his head in confusion, no, Master takes care of me.’

Great, the kids doesn´t even own anything, probably not even his own body, the collar is proof of that.

Jack nods, gently guiding Mac towards the front door. Mac lets himself be led until they actually reach the front door. He briskly turns around.

‘I can´t. It’s not allowed. Please don´t make me.’

He sinks to his knees. Sam walks up to them, mistaking Mac’s panic for resisting. And she is ready to assist Jack.

‘It’s OK, Cage, Mac here has a bit of trouble getting outside without his Master.’

Sam gives Jack a look, but it is clear she understands.

‘It’s OK Mac, I just spoke to doctor Franklin and he asked Jack to take care of you while he is absent.’

When Mac gives her a blank look, Jack intervenes, ‘she spoke to your Master.’

‘Yeah and he told me to bring you and keep you safe while he sorts things out with the justice department.’

Mac looks terrified in front of the open door. Jack immediately picks up on it.

‘What’s wrong, Mac?’

‘Where is my leash, master?’ 

‘Your leash? I am sure you are a good boy and stay with me.’

‘I will but what if people try to take me away? Master explained that there are people that would like to steal me from him.’

‘I have a gun, I won´t let them steal you.’

Jack can see that makes sense to Mac.

‘But what if I get lost?’

‘I won’t let you get lost Mac, I will take care of you and keep you safe.’

‘But I really need a leash,’ the kid is practically begging now.

‘Take a breath Mac, I have zipties with me, I will ziptie you to me, OK? So you won´t get lost or someone can steal you.

Mac still looks skeptical but when he is ziptied to Jack, he lets himself be guided outside the house and into an SUV.

* * *

Jack telephones rings.

‘Jack Dalton.’

‘Where you the arresting officer in the Franklin case?’

‘Yes, that would be me.’

‘I was informed you are also the emergency contact for his slaves, correct?’

‘Yeah, that’s correct. Why? What happened?’

‘Well, one of the slaves isn´t coping well, being away from its owner.’

‘His name wouldn´t be Mac? Would it?’

‘Yes it is, I would like to ask if you can come over to calm him down.’

Jack grabs his keys, ‘I’m on my way.’

* * *

The social worker is waiting for him at the entrance of the center.

‘Good afternoon, I’m Maria Bauza.’

‘Jack Dalton, How can I help?’

‘Well Mac is panicking without his owner. We asked the others that were held at the estate and they told us Mac was kept isolated from them and wasn´t allowed to interact with anybody expect Franklin. So it is fair to assume that Mac has Stockholm Syndrome. I was also told that he entered the household at a very young age so he probably doesn´t remember his life before he was abducted and sold.

‘I’ll put someone on that immediately, so what do you want from me?’

‘I was told you were the officer that found Mac, maybe you can try and talk to him? They told me he trusted you enough so you could take him out of the house.’

‘I can try.’

Maria brings him to a sterile looking room. Jack is surprised they put the kid in such a room, no wonder he is scared.

The boy is dressed in light blue scrubs, which make him even younger. But what stands out the most is the steel collar he is still wearing.

‘Hey Mac!’

Mac looks up in surprise but almost immediately lowers his eyes again.

‘Look, I know this is scary and you want to go home.’

‘What did I do wrong?’

It is whispered so silent that Jack is not sure it was mend to be heard.

‘Oh kid, you didn´t do anything wrong.’

‘But why did Master leave me here? What did I do? I have been good. Tell me, I will do better. Tell Master I will do better.’

‘You have been good Mac. Can you give us a moment?’

Mac nods and Jack leaves the room with Maria.

‘Why is he still wearing the collar?’

‘We can´t get it off, it seems to be welded in place and every time someone came close enough to touch it, he panicked, so we decided to let it go for now.’

Jack takes a deep breath, this is unbelievable. Welded on?

‘It would be better if he would be taken home. Is there a possibility to take custody of Mac? You seem to be the only person he even communicates with?’

‘’Me? No, I have no experiences with this level of trauma, look I have my own problems, and…’

‘PTSD, Hum? I bet you are a veteran?’

Jack looks a bit surprised, but then, Maria is probably schooled in psychology.

‘We will provide help and counseling, but for a kid like Mac, being in a home is better than the center.’

Jack’s feeling tells him to grab the kid, haul him back home and keep him safe, but his mind tells him he is not equipped to take on a slave like Mac.

But since Jack never was a rational guy, he takes his phone and calls Matty. While he waits, he buys a snicker’s bar from the vending machine and walks back to Mac.

‘Hey kid, you like Snickers?’

Mac slowly looks at the chocolate threat In Jack’s hand.

‘I never had one, sir.’

‘You never had one? Well, let’s share this one.’

Jack pulls out a SAK and cuts a piece of the bar, offering it to Mac, who hesitantly takes the piece. He slowly brings it to his mouth. Jack pretends not to look, cutting off another piece which he pops in his own mouth.

Mac’s face is one big smile until he sees Jack watching him. He immediately lowers his eyes and the smile is gone.

‘It’s OK to smile Mac. So you like it?’

‘It’s the best thing I have ever tasted sir.’

Jack smiles, ‘good, here, finish the rest as well.’

‘But sir, you only had one piece.’

‘That’s OK, I want you to have it. I’ll buy another one.’

Maria opens the door and gestures to Jack. He tells Mac to wait and leaves the room fater he tells Mac to finish the candy bar.

‘The paperwork came through, you have custody of Mac.’

‘Good, I will take him with me.’

‘If there is anything, this is my number, you can call me day or night.’

‘Thank you.’ Jack accepts the card and Mac’s dossier and walks back to Mac.

‘Hey Mac, I have the paperwork that transfers your ownership to me.’

‘Master sold me to you?’

‘Well, he didn´t sell you, but yeah, you are coming with me, Is that OK?’

‘Whatever pleases you, Master.’

* * *

Jack opens the front door and lets Mac in. He immediately unclips the leash he asked at the center. No need to upset Mac more than he already was.

‘Welcome home.’

Mac shuffles in, looking unsure.

‘Where do you want me, Master?’

‘What do you mean? Just sit down where you want.’

Mac checks out the room and kneels next to the couch, putting his hands behind his back. Jack rolls his eyes, that is not what he meant, but he doesn´t want to overwhelm Mac, so he lets it go.

‘I will give you the tour of the house. Follow me.’

Mac gets up and follows Jack through the house. When they arrive at the spare bedroom, Jack tells Mac that the room is his. But the announcement doesn´t have the desired effect. Mac seems to withdraw into himself even more.

‘What’s wrong Mac?’

‘I can be good Master.’

‘I know you can kid. Are you hungry?’

The question seems to distract Mac. The growling of his stomach says enough.

‘What do you want to eat?’

‘Whatever you deem fit sir.’

Jack looks at Mac, who swallows nervously.

‘No kid, don´t stress, there is no correct answer, never mind. I was thinking pizza. Is there something special you like, like extra pepperoni?’

‘I never had pizza, sir.’

Jack can´t hide his surprise, ‘what do you mean?’

‘I wasn’t allowed fattening foods, Master.’

‘Oh kid, you don´t know what you have been missing.’

Jack picks up the phone and orders dinner.

‘I’m going to make your room ready, make yourself comfortable.’

Jack goes to the spare bedroom to take care of the bed linen.

There is a sudden crash and he drops everything, hurrying back to the living room.

‘Mac!’

Mac drops to his knees in the middle of broken glass. He is frantically trying to pick up the glass shards.

‘Mac, stop! What happened?’

‘I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, sir! I will clean it up! I didn´t mean to drop it.’

Mac, calm down.’

Mac keeps getting more worked up, until Jack takes the pieces of glass from him, disposing of them and lifting Mac from between the shards on the floor.

‘I know you didn´t mean it, Mac, it was an accident, those things happen. I’ll clean it up and everything will be fine.’

‘I will clean it.’

‘No, you won´t, you’re not even wearing shoes. That is something we will need to address next, we need to get you some clothes.’

‘I’m fine, Master.’

Jack nods, ‘still.’

* * *

Jack and Mac settle in a sort of forced routine, Mac is jumpy and nervous, which makes Jack nervous. But they manage and Jack tries to show Mac how normal family life works.

This morning Jack is making breakfast and told Mac to sit at the breakfast bar. His phone rings, and Jack answers it, without looking at the caller ID.

‘I want my property back, agent Dalton.’

Jack immediately recognizes Franklin’s voice.

‘Listen to me, you sick bastard. Stay away from the kid, you are not getting him back and don’t you dare approach him…’

The line disconnects and Jack is fuming. Where does this guy have the guts to call him and how did he find out his private number? He will need to take precautions to keep Mac safe, but after that the hunt is on.


End file.
